My First Love
by shafa.sisparkyu
Summary: Mikasa yang berhati dingin tiba-tiba merasakan getaran.. err.. cinta kepada Eren. Mikasa bingung perasaan apakah itu. dan apakah dia harus mengutarakannya dengan Eren? Kalau tidak, ia akan direbut oleh para fansgirl Eren. apa ia harus menyatakan cintanya?


Namaku Mikasa Ackerman. Aku adalah wakil ketua OSIS di SMA ***. Aku di juluki The Ice Princess. Tentu saja julukan itu tak muncul sembarangan. Menurut pandangan orang-orang, aku adalah gadis kaku berhati dingin.

.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kaki-ku menuju ruang OSIS. Sambil membawa beberapa hasil presentasi kelas-kelas yang hendak mengadakan acara sendiri untuk festival.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ketika sampai di koridor yang memiliki jendela-jendela yang luas. "sepertinya akan hujan deras". Aku sedikit berusaha mengingat apa yang kulupa bawa jika akan terjadi hujan. "ah,aku lupa bawa payung". Aku memang ceroboh, karena lupa menonton acara cuaca hari ini.

Setelah beberapa menit bergulat dengan pikiranku, aku melanjutkan langkahku hingga sampai ke de pintu ruang OSIS. "Aku masuk" kubuka pintu berwarna cokelat itu dan memasuki ruangan.

Yang kulihat hanya seorang cowok yang tiduran tak sopan di sofa, sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah buku tebal. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kearahnya, dan mengangkat buku tersebut dari wajahnya

"Eren"kupanggil nama pemuda yang sedang tiduran ini. Yah,meski tampangnya bodoh dan memang sering bertingkah bodoh, tapi dia adalah jenius kebanggaan sekolah—terlebih lagi dia Ketua OSIS.

Kutatap wajahnya yang sedang terlelap. Satu kata ; 'tampan' yah itulah yang pasti akan dikatan oleh siapapun yang melihatnya

"Eren!"kubangunkan ia dengan mengguncang pundaknya pelan.

"enghh..." ia sedikit mengerang. Satu hal yang kupikirkan setelah beberapa saat

_Kenapa hari ini tak ada yang hadir?_

Kutatap wajahnya lekat—sambil menggoyangkan pundaknya lagi "Eren! Bangun!"

Dan...

_Buagh'_

Kuelus dahiku yang kurasa sudah memerah. Sakitnya.

"Mikasa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengagetkanku saja... hey,lihat dahimu memerah!"

Kulihat tampangnya yang agak khawatir padaku. Kuahlikan pandanganku—untuk menutupi rona merah yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering muncul kita aku bersama Eren.

Hening

Dan untuk beberapa saat tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut kami. Hingga Eren memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"yang lainnya sedang ada urusan. Jadi tidak bisa ikut rapat". Ucapnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"jadi, rapatnya dibatalkan. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Sudah mendung—". Belum selesai kalimat Eren. Hujan sudah jatuh membasahi bumi.

"hujan—". Ucap Eren lesu.

Dia beranjak dan membuka lemari dan mengambil payung berwarna merah polos.

"Mikasa, kau bawa payung?". Tanya Eren padaku, dan segera kugelengkan kepalaku.

"ah,begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita... kit.. kita pu... pulang ber..sama?". ajaknya terbata. Aku mengangguk, menerima ajakannya.

"kalau begitu, ayo sebelum hujan tambah deras"

Sesampainya kami di depan gedung sekolah. Eren membuka payung tersebut dan memegangnya dengan cukup erat.

"ayo,Mikasa". Ucapnya

Aku mengikutinya. Rasanya dingin. Uhhh...

"Mikasa bisa pegang payung ini sebentar?". Aku mengangguk dan memegang payung itu. ia melepas syal merah nya yang nampak hangat itu dan... eh? Memakaikannya padaku. Pipiku memanas.

"sudah merasa hangat?". Ia tersenyum sambil mengambil alih payung tersebut. Aku terdiam mematung, rasanya dadaku berdetak kencang.

"ah... Makasih,Eren". Dia mengangguk kecil dan kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

Selang beberapa menit kami memutuskan untuk singgah di cafe.

"aku pesan cokelat panas! Bagaimana dengamu,Mikasa?"

"sama denganmu,Eren". Jawabku. Kemudian pelayan tersebut pun pergi.

"ahhh... hujannya tambah deras yah.."gumamnya.

'perasaanku ini sebenarnya perasaan apa? Kenapa aku sangat gugup? Inikah yang dinamakan CINTA? Apa iyah? Apa aku suka dengan Eren? Apa aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku?"

"hey,Mikasa!". Panggilnya membuyarkan lamunanku. "ah,iyah?"

"kau kenapa?". Tanyanya. "ah,tidak"

"E.. Eren!"

Ia mendelik, memandangku dengan tatapan –ada—apa—

"aku.. suka sama kamu...". ucapku tanpa pikir panjang. Aku harus segera memberi tahukan ini. Karena Eren memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah aku takut dia direbut. Mungkin?

"eh?"

Aku menunduk, takut dia menolakku.

"aku tak tau Mikasa si Ice Princess punya perasaan juga. Aku? Aku juga suka Mikasa,kok. Sangat". Jawabnya.

"a-apa itu bisa kuartikan sebagai jawaban?"tanyaku gugup.

"tentu! Aku baru saja mau menyatakan cintaku sama Mikasa,sih"ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"dan syal itu menandakan cintaku untukmu"sambungnya bersama dengan senyuman yang terukir jelas diwajahnya.

Aku membenamkan wajahku ke syal lembut itu.

"aku suka Eren"

"aku juga suka Mikasa"

-END-

Maaf jalan ceritanya gaje :v dan alur kecepatannya. Soalnya saya kehabisan ide dan langsung lanjutin dengan alakadarnya :v wkwkwkwk... tpi sya harap readers sekalian menyukainya XD jaa~


End file.
